The story behind the letters
by Hizashii
Summary: Aria. She's the girl. He's always thinking how to act with her. He needs her. He wants her. He loves her.  Based on the poem B-26 by Ezra .


**I don't own anything. Characthers are from the pretty little liars series wrote by Sara Shepard.**

**I am Hispanic, so this probably have some errors. I was just trying to improve my English. Be good to me (?)**

**

* * *

B-26.**

_(It's a number.__  
__It's a song.__  
__It's a girl.)_

A drink, just needs a drink to relax a Little. A canteen, a bar, whatever. A whisky, two or three. The number doesn't care, or the place, or the mark. He just wants a whisky, maybe a vodka or some rum.

And, then, nothing. He doesn't wants more than a smiles again.

—I love that song —she sighs. He sees her, he wants her. He smiles and answers.

—B-26.

She looks at him.

_(Smooth.__  
__Pearl joy packed.)_

She smiles one more time. She grants his requests, that requests never pronounced out loud. Her smile shine like pearls, is beautiful; is contagious, unique. Maybe not only her smile, maybe all her is: Brilliant like pearls, like stars; beautiful like the sky, the sea and the sunshine trough the window; unique, simply, so much that he thinks his previous comparisons are meaningless.

A conversation, walking, a kiss. Lips that rub and test each other, hands touching without stop, sounds that are drowned in the tongue. Passion.

_(Gold falafel,__  
__As through ice.)_

Food, his apartment. ¿Innocent? He doesn't know. He looks at her again and then he looks away one more time. ¿Could he? She's his student (it does matter?). She burn him when she loocked her blue eyes like the ice on his eyes. Unique. Really, maybe, could he do this? (Kiss her). Does he has the courage to actually do it? (Forget her).

His mind is a mess. A total mess. Nobody could understand him.

_(It's four-thirty.__)_

Pinkies intertwined, looks, lips that want but can't (come togheter). Appearances. He wants her, always (every single second of his pathetic life). He can't, he can't, never can't forget her.

She smiles, walks away, closes the door. He tries, tries really not seeming like a in love fool. He _thinks_ he fails, he failed? She could noticed that? It does care? He listens, but thinks in her, in his student (lover, of his dreams and nightmares).

_(Morning with__ p__hone calls.  
It's deaf mute.  
It's cheap.)_

He doesn't answers. He wish he could forget and can't (don't wants to) do it. He plays the fool, the deaf; click, he hears her breathing on the other side of the line and go mute. He _needs her_.

He hang off, being coward like sometimes (too many times, maybe). He settles the tie, sighs, stirring her hair, walking back and forth.

Aria, he thinks. He sits at the computer, watching what was written. B-26 it said. He writes one more line (small letters, big meanings). No one would understand it, just her.

Only _her_.

_(A foreign car.)_

She doesn't know he's watching her. She is off of the car and walk with firm steps. She doesn't smile and her eyes are opaque, it rains inside of her and he notices that. He wants to move and can't. Damn, can't.

She kiss him (Noel). He wants to reprove him, kill him, get him away from her.

It hurts.

_(__Maybe bingo.__  
__Lucky night?)_

He remembers her, she's so unpredictable. She always throws something he didn't expected. Many times he tries, unsuccessfully, to understand her. He fails, as usual. Watch TV while knowing that none of this was happening if she had 26 years.  
Or if he didn't has 26.

_(Something says__  
__It smells bad.)_

He doesn't know how to finish. He has no idea. She's his obssesion. He calls her, he looks for her, he falls back into her eyes. He kisses her softly, desperately. Doesn't care, he wants her close. He needs her. He needs make her his own, his name on her pink lips.

He's grabbing her neck, gently caressing, she smiles and sighs. Close her eyes, doesn't look at him (and he doesn't want her to look).

Because when he looks her in the eyes, he realize that all the thing they have is _wrong_.


End file.
